


Heartbreaker

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Your heart gets broken. It’s part of the job. <br/>Disclaimer: Fuse, Flying Glass of Milk and others own this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreaker

When you’re a spy, you don’t get to choose your jobs. You have to go where your boss tells you, where your country needs you. You become the person you need to be to get the job done. 

And if you break a heart or a few hearts along the way, you tell yourself it’s all part of the job. You can’t get past that, of course. There are ways to wrap yourself up, ways to deal, but the bottom line is this – you get so involved in the persona you’ve created, you can get your heart broken, too. 

When you leave that country and your lover behind, you try not to think about the feelings you’ve built. You have to put that persona behind you. Those feelings you had, you have to put them behind you for the sake of the mission. 

Or for the sake of your own heart, but you really can’t think that way. You can’t let it get to you. You have to stay focused. Even if your heart is breaking, too.


End file.
